Pathetique 1985
by summerdesire
Summary: Kim Jaejoong belum ingin menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan lawan jenis manapun. Hingga pada suatu saat ia dipertemukan dengan Jung Yunho, seseorang yang misterius. Sebenarnya bagaimana warna asli dari pria bermata sipit itu? (FF YUNJAE/Genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pathetique 1985 

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance, Family. 

Rated : PG-15 

Chapter : 1 (one) 

Type : Genderswitch. (Kenapa aku buat JJ jadi cewek? Well, untuk mendukung kebutuhan cerita dan karakter remaja cewek pada umumnya, lol) 

Cast : Kim Jaejoong (female), Jung Yunho (male), Kim Jaein, Kim Jaeyoo, Hwang Minyoung, Lee Sunmi and other.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong berusia 17 tahun (di Korsel, biasanya 17th itu setingkat dengan kelas 1 SMA), tidak terlalu tertarik dengan percintaan.

SR : TARNISH (noda)! 

ooo-ooo

CHAPTER 1 - IT ISN'T LIKE THE PAST TIME

S.E.O.U.L, 15 Januari 1985

Kim Jaejoong berdiri seorang diri di depan halte yang sudah hampir reot. Kayu - kayu penyangga atap halte di setiap sudut, nyaris lapuk, lekang oleh gigitan serangga. Ia menunggu bus berwarna coklat tua dengan rute tujuannya menuju sekolah. Pohon - pohon di sepanjang trotoar tampak gersang seiring dedaunan yang meranggas. 

" Sial ", bibir merah delimanya yang indah seolah teracuni umpatan kasarnya.

Keningnya berkerut dalam, berlipat - lipat tidak karuan. Lantas, secarik kertas di genggaman tangannya dikucal - kucal tanpa ampun. Hingga kusut, tidak berbentuk lagi. Amplop merah yang membalut kertas itu tidak luput menjadi sasaran empuk. Dirobeknya kecil - kecil, berubah menjadi serpihan tidak simetris. Kejengahan melanda hatinya, menabuh dadanya keras. Ia bosan menerima surat - surat cinta dengan amplop merah, wangi buah - buahan dan berbubuhkan tinta yang menggoreskan inti isi surat yang tidak majemuk. ' Kim Jaejoong, sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu dan menaruh rasa padamau. Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku? '. Rasa muak tidak mampu ditepis lagi, entah sampai kapan berdaya mengombang - ambingkan prinsip yang dipeliharanya sejak dulu. Selamanya, Kim Jaejoong akan selalu seperti ini. Surat cinta kesekian menambah daftar beban di pikirannya. Dua bulan belakangan ini, ayahnya tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Tanpa ada kabar berita, paling hanya menghubungi telepon rumah sesekali. Kontan, hal itu menyebabkan ibunya kalang-kabut. Khawatir menerka - nerka tentang kondisi ayahnya; mungkin sakit, cuaca yang bermuram-durja atau karena faktor lain. Kemakluman dan kesabaran sangat dibutuhkan untuk menguatkan hati. Mengingat ayahnya mengemban kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, mengais rejeki bersemat julukan kontraktor yang selalu bekerja lapangan di luar daerah Seoul; bisa di pemukiman perkambungan, rawa yang diratakan, di hutan - hutan yang telah digunduli untuk sebuah proyek bangunan. Memakan waktu berhari - hari, berminggu - minggu dan berbulan - bulan. Berimbas secara mencolok pada Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang mengantar-jemputnya ke sekolah, mengecup keningnya sebelum menginjakkan kaki keluar dari mobil serta menceritakan gurauan lisan mengocok perut. Tidak sama seperti waktu dulu. Sekarang hanya kehampaan sobat setianya. Sangat menyebalkan, ia harus berjiwa besar, mencoret kata prestise dari kamusnya. Karena suka tidak suka, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, ia harus ikut-serta memanfaatkan tumpangan bus, berdesak - desakkan ria dan berlomba - lomba menjadi pemenang dalam memperebutkan oksigen dengan pemumpang lain. Kedua kakaknya tidak bisa ia andalkan. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing - masing. Terkadang, ia melayangkan protes besar pada ibunya. Kakaknya yang paling besar diberikan fasilitas kendaraan berupa mobil dan kakanya nomor dua diberikan motor. Sementara ia, keinginannya memiliki sepeda saja tidak pernah diindahkan. Ibunya terkesan membeda - bedakan. 

' Kau masih kecil. Ibu khawatir, fasilitas yang ibu berikan malah kau salah gunakan nantinya ' 

Sabda klasik ibunya terngiang - ngiang mengusik gendang telinganya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika sudah begitu. Ibunya memegang kuasa atas anak - anaknya. Bunyi klakson bus menarik Jaejoong dari jeratan dunia lamunannya. Mengantisipasi ketertinggalan, ia lekas berlari terkatung - katung menaiki bus. 

" Hei, tunggu aku! " 

Berbaur bersama penumpang lain.

ooo-ooo

" Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin malam sampai kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu? " tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal pada Minyoung, teman baru sekaligus teman semejanya di kelas. Gadis sebayanya itu entah mengapa gemar sekali mencontek, tidak mencerminkan figur pelajar yang baik. 

" Aduh, kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Sebenarnya kau niat tidak meminjamkan pekerjaan rumahmu? " hardik Minyoung dongkol. 

" Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Aku mengerjakan tugas matematika ini dengan susah payah dan butuh konsentrasi tingkat tinggi " 

" Aku tidak tertarik mendengar keluh kesahmu! " Minyoung berusaha merebut buku tulis matematika dari tangan Jaejoong. 

" Tidak bisa! Aku bilang, jawab dulu! Kita baru sebulan berorientasi menjadi siswa SMA. Ini baru permulaan, tapi kau malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sebelum matematika, kemarin ada sastra Korea, fisika, biologi dan sejarah. Bisa - bisa kau tidak naik kelas nanti " 

" Ya! Kim Jaejoong. Telingaku panas mendengarkan nasihatmu yang tidak penting. Kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku saja. Aish " 

" Salahmu sendiri-", Minyoung menyela Jaejoong, " Baik, baik. Kemarin malam aku pergi ke taman hiburan bersama seseorang " 

" Kau berkencan? Apa bersama senior itu? Benarkah rumor yang beredar itu? " mata Jaejoong berkilat - kilat ingin tahu. Meski belum genap sebulan menjadi murid di sekolah ini, Minyoung cukup dikenal di lingkungan sekolah. Jaejoong dan Minyoung sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda; sama - sama diburu murid lelaki hampir seantero sekolah. Hanya Minyoung meladeni ajakan murid lelaki yang menyukainya sementara Jaejoong menunjukkan penolakan frontal. 

" Kau mau tahu saja " Minyoung menjulurkan lidahnya, " Cepat berikan bukumu. Waktuku menyalin takut tidak akan cukup. Sepuluh menit lagi bel berdering dan aku tidak mau digantung Pak Yoon " Minyoung kelabakan. 

" Arraseo, arraseo. ini lihatlah " putus Jaejoong sebelum pergi ke toilet. Di perjalanan sekembalinya dari toilet, Jaejoong berpapasan dengan seorang murid. 

" Kim Jaejoong? " tanya seorang murid lelaki. Gadis di hadapannya sekarang sesuai dengan gambaran Guru Mael. Berwajah cantik, berhidung bangir, bermata besar laksana gerhana bulan penuh, bibir merah delimanya yang merekah dan kartu tanda diri berterakan hangul Kim Jaejoong. Sudah pasti yang ini orangnya.

Berkas - berkas cahaya matahari melimpahkan kemilauannya pada bangsal - bangsal sekolah Darhaeseok. Kim Jaejoong berlari kecil menyusuri koridor bermandikan kegelapan. Ketakutan bukan ancaman utama sehingga ia berlari, justru ia harus lekas mencapai ruangan pribadi Guru Mael. Sebelumnya seorang anak memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa guru muda jelita berusia 28 tahun itu meminta ia datang ke ruangannya. Otak dan gerak tubuhnya terhubung cepat. Ia segera melesat menuju ruangan Guru Mael karena beliau sangat mengeluk - elukkan ketepatan waktu. Jaejoong ingat betul nasihat beliau, ' Tepat waktu adalah salah satu aspek penting dalam mencapai kesuksesan '.  
Jaejoong menormalkan deru nafasnya yang sempat terengah - engah. Selain itu, ia merapihkan tatanan rambutnya dan mengusap pelan lipatan roknya yang agak lecek. Setelah semuanya dirasa sudah lebih baik, ia mengetuk pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati tersebut. Sedikit ganjil, ia baru menyadari ruangan Guru Mael terpisah dari ruangan guru yang lain. Tempatnya di sudut koridor, gelap dan sunyi-senyap.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " seru suara dari dalam. Jaejoong memutar engsel pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan. Bunyi derit pintu tua yang melebar seolah - olah membuat gusi dan pendengarannya mengilu seketika. Menambahkan aura mistik di sekeliling. Bulu kuduknya ikut meremang dan degup jantungnya meletup - letup. Mencoba mengamankan diri, ia bergegas masuk dan kembali menutup pintu.  
Jaejoong menghadap Guru Mael sambil membungkukkan badan sekilas. 

" Annyeong hasseyo Mael songsaengnim " 

" Annyeong Jaejoong-sshi. Berdirilah yang tegak. Santai saja " perintah Guru Mael. Jaejoong menurut dan begitu ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati seorang siswa laki - laki yang berdiri di samping Guru Mael. Wajahnya kecil, matanya kecil dan ekspresinya sangat kaku. Persis patung porselen. 

" Ada apa Guru Mael memanggil saya kemari? " Jaejoong memutar haluan pandangannya begitu mengingat tujuan awalnya. 

" Murid ini menemukan liontin perak bertatakan nama Kim Jaejoong dan saat aku periksa foto kecil pada liontin itu, ternyata benar mirip wajahmu " jelas Guru Mael. Bahasanya mengandung pembawaan intelektual tinggi. Sosok terpelajar terpatri jelas pada diri wanita berkulit putih langsat itu. Lantas, kau tidak mempunyai keberanian sedikitpun untuk membantah atau meremehkannya.  
Jaejoong terkesiap cepat dan meraba - raba lehernya. Benar, tidak ada liontin yang mengelilingi leher putihnya di sana. 

" Jadi benar bukan, liontin milikmu hilang? " Guru Mael memastikan. Jaejoong mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya. 

" Iya Guru Mael " 

" Ini " Guru Mael mengacungkan sebuah liontin perak di tangannya. Bola mata Jaejoong berbinar - binar. Bayangan ibunya yang memarahi dirinya habis - habisan karena kecerobohannya menghilangkan liontin sirna dalam sekejap. 

" Iya Guru Mael. Itu milik saya " 

" Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Syukurlah " ucap Guru Mael. 

" Ini milikmu, terima. Lain waktu jangan gegabah dan jaga barang - barangmu dengan baik. Arraseoyo Jaejoong-sshi? " 

" Arraseoseumnida, Guru Mael. Aku berjanji akan menjaga barang - barangku dengan baik. Kamsahamnida " Jaejoong mengambil liontin itu dengan gestur tubuh yang sopan. 

" Semua ini berkat Yunho-sshi. Dia yang menemukan liontinmu dan segera melapor ke ruanganku " 

" Oh? " Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yunho, " Kamsahamnida Yunho-sshi " Jaejoong membungkuk sekilas padanya. Tidak ada tanda - tanda berarti, atau balasan dari pria berwajah kecil bernama Yunho. Sekedar menganggukkan kepala saja tidak dilakukannya. Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing, yang penting ia sudah mengucapkan terima kasih dan tidak perlu repot - repot merasa berhutang budi. Semoga Yunho adalah pria yang tanpa pamrih. 

" Ehm, nde. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Permisi Guru Mael dan eum... Yunho-sshi. Annyeong " 

" Ne " 

Dan siswa bernama Yunho tidak menggubris lagi.

ooo-ooo

" Gila! " Jaejoong memaki soal - soal fisika yang tengah dikerjakannya. Melalui beberapa tahap, memutar otak berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Helaian rambutnya seakan ditarik - tarik saking otaknya mengepul tebal. Soal anomali air ini tidak bisa dipecahkannya. Pertama dalam sejarah, ia gagal menaklukan soal berkategori angka, rumus dan logika. 

" Ada apa adikku yang manis? Siapa yang gila? " tanya salah seorang kakaknya ikut mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong. Ia telaten meniupi susu coklatnya yang masih panas. Aroma susu yang enak menyebar agresif ke segala penjuru ruang keluarga. 

" Jaein oppa?! " Jaejoong tersentak. 

" Hey,hey! Tidak usah berlebihan. Kau pikir oppamu yang tampan ini hantu? " 

" Oppa mengagetkanku. Muncul tiba - tiba. Menyebalkan " gerutu Jaejoong. Jantungnya memang nyaris loncat dan lari terbirit - birit. 

Jaein terkekeh pelan, " Maaf, adik perempuanku yang manis " 

" Jangan menggodaku! " 

" Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya bermain - main denganmu " Jaein terbahak mendapati mimik menggemaskan adiknya yang sedang kesal seraya memelototinya dengan tatapan mencekik. Ia paling suka menggoda adik perempuan kesayangannya, kalau bisa sampai melonjakkan emosinya. Jaejoong memang lebih akrab dengan Jaein dibanding kakak lelakinya yang paling besar. Mungkin karena faktor usia yang hanya terpaut lima tahun, membuat mereka lebih nyambung dalam membahas sesuatu. Hobi dan selera musik mereka juga sama. Saat ini, Jaein masih duduk di bangku kuliah, baru memasuki semester empat di fakultas SAINS. 

" Haha, adikku, tugas apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? " 

" Fisika. Materi anomali air. Aku pusing mengerjakannya oppa. Seperti ada banyak burung berputar - putar di kepalaku " ungkap Jaejoong setengah frustasi, setengah lagi berkelakar. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendengus pelan. Seperti ada palu mementung pelipisnya ketika mengerjakan soal - soal fisika itu. 

" Ini mudah. Yang penting kau hafal rumusnya. Tinggal memasukkan angka - angkanya " Jaein mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong. " Mari, oppa ajari " tawar Jaein. Lalu, gelas susunya ditaruh di atas meja. Jaejoong menyimak penjelasan Jaein dengan serius. Kakaknya memiliki otak encer dalam memecahkan soal - soal berbau SAINS. Kurun waktu setengah jam, Jaejoong sudah langsung mengerti. 

" Terima kasih oppa sudah mengajariku " ia tersenyum manis. 

" Tentu. Oppa ke kamar ya. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik " 

" Ne " ia mengecup pipi Jaein sekilas sebelum akhirnya Jaein beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya.

ooo-ooo

Seselesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah, Jaejoong menyiram tanaman adenium miliknya di taman sekolah. Bibirnya bersenandung riang, melantunkan melodi - melodi pengusir nelangsa.

Langit yang biru cerah mewakili suasana hatinya yang sedang baik. Sesekali, ia terkekeh sendiri mengamati kupu - kupu yang malu - malu menghinggapi kuncup bunganya. Teriknya peluh kerlingan kemilau sang surya, mengucurkan keringat pada pelipis Jaejoong. Punggung tangannya buru - buru menyeka butir - butir keringat itu. 

" Kau harus tumbuh besar. Mengerti? " ia bersua pada adenium miliknya. Adenium berwarna merah muda merekah, menyibak pesona keindahan. Bongsai berbonggol besar yang melata dan mencuat di permukaan tanah, memamerkan kesejatiannya. Perawatan tanaman yang digalangkan berkaitan dengan materi pelajaran Pemeliharaan Lingkungan Hidup. 

Jaejoong menepuk pelan pot tanamannya kemudian hendak beranjak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, di rak kayu khusus dipayungi kerindangan pohon beringin. Ia melangkahi parit dengan hati - hati. 

" Ah! " pekik Jaejoong melengking. Ia terjatuh, kakinya sempat tesandung pinggiran parit, berupa tonjolan bebatuan kali abu - abu. Tubuh mungilnya terjerembab mulus di timbunan tanah. Wajahnya ternodai kepulan tanah kecoklatan. Lututnya terbentur pada batu. Hembusan nafasnya bergentayangan, seirama lututnya terobek hingga berdarah anyir. Sangat sakit, lapisan kulit luar yang mulus tanpa cacat harus berakhir mengenaskan karena robekan luka. Saking pedihnya, lidahnya seakan kelu untuk meringis pilu.

Pandangannya berpendar ke sekeliling. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati adeniumnya terpental mengenaskan. Tanah di dalam pot terobrak - abrik keluar serta tanamannya yang sudah berbaur berantakan. Tanaman yang ia rawat dengan sepenuh hati harus mengalami nasib serupa seperti kedua lututnya. Syaraf - syaraf tubuhnya seolah lumpuh, sukar digerakkan dan ia hanya bisa pasrah menanti kedatangan sinar keajaiban dari langit, turunnya malaikat penolong.

Matanya membelalak kaget ketika pria berwajah kecil berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Masih segar di ingatannya; anak laki - laki berpostur tinggi tegap, bermata kecil, berhidung mancung, berahang tegas. Matanya menipu daya, terlihat kecil sebaliknya mampu menembus setajam sinar inframerah. Yunho, yang sarat misteri. 

Jaejoong tidak terlalu mengharapkan kepedulian dari Yunho. Ia merasa kurang beruntung jikalau berurusan kembali dengannya. Lelaki sedingin es, semisterius gua yang gelap gulita. Namun keadaan menjerit membutuhkan pertolongan segera. Jaejoong setidaknya bisa bernafas lega ketika Yunho yang hanya berdiam diri sejenak dengan pot aglonema di tangannya sudah bergulir ke penjuru lain. Meski kekecewaan sulit ditampik. Yunho tidak berkemanusiaan, membiarkan seorang gadis terluka.

Jaejoong bersusah payah menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya untuk berdiri. Naas tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Hanya terdengar lenguhan panjang menyiksanya. Terlalu lemah dan pedih. Tersentak keras ketika sebuah tangan kekar meraup erat bahunya. Didongakkan kepalanya, matanya secara tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan mata kecil... Yunho? 

" Yunho-sshi " Jaejoong tidak bermaksud mengelak atau menolak. Tidak ada waktu berjual-mahal. Ia sudah sepayah ini. Yunho tidak menggubris Jaejoong malah mengerutkan lapisan kulit di bawah matanya. Aglonema di tangannya semula telah raib dari pandangan Jaejoong bergantikan sebotol kecil obat biru. Tanpa bersua Yunho meraup tubuh Jaejoong kemudian menepikannya di bawah pohon lars (*pohon lars sejenis dengan pohon cemara) di sudut taman. Ia menyandarkan punggung Jaejoong pada batang pohon. 

" Aw " ringis Jaejoong ketika tangan Yunho menarik pelan kedua kakinya dan meluruskannya. Dari tempatnya, Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas otot - otot halus Yunho yang terbentuk mendekati kata sempurna. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Jaejoong, ia membasahi kedua lutut Jaejoong menggunakan air liurnya. Jaejoong memekik tertahan, sangat perih. Hasratnya meluap - luap ingin memaki batu bodoh yang telah membuatnya tidak berkutik seperti ini. Sejurus memantau,

Yunho meneteskan obat merah tadi dan membalurinya secara telaten. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat - kuat. Nafasnya terikat oleh kepedihan yang berlipat ganda. Lutut indahnya harus beriwayat cacat, bekas luka terkutuk. Lutut yang selalu ia jaga, ibunya yang juga cerewet mewanti - wantinya dengan nasihat turun-temurun, yang hampir membuat telinganya mengeluarkan uap. ' Ingat, kau anak gadisku satu - satunya. Jangan sampai ada luka di tubuhmu karena jika luka itu berbekas, akan tampak jelek nantinya '. Lamunan Jaejoong membuyar ketika Yunho telah siap dengan kegiatannya. Ia akan beranjak berdirik namun lekas mengurungkan niat begitu suara Jaejoong memanggilnya. 

" Yunho-sshi " panggil Jaejoong cukup ragu. Ia melengok ke arah Jaejoong tanpa ada sahutan. Matanya...sangat dalam dan menghanyutkan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Sehingga kau tidak akan mau kembali lagi. Jaejoong menelan air liurnya, mempersiapkan mental untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. 

" Terima kasih sudah menolongku " lanjutnya canggung, " ah, aku tidak tahu kalau tidak ada kau

" ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yunho memutar bola matanya perlahan sambil membuang napas dari mulutnya. Pria ini tidak mudah diprediksi. Penuh teka - teki dan sulit mencari celah hangat pada dirinya. Ia membuang mukanya ke samping dan berdiri, pergi entah ke mana dengan obat birunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata saja. Apa karena ia bisu atau bukan tipikal orang banyak bicara? 

" Aish, anak aneh. Susah ditebak " gumam Jaejoong gemas.

Jaejoong melangkah terseok - seok. Tas punggungnya yang amat berat, menambah daftar deritanya hari ini. Ia melewati pos satpam di dekat gerbang sekolah dan melihat sebentar pada jam dinding di dalam pos. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Keluhannya dibarengi dengan suara Minyoung. 

" Jaejoong-a! " semilir angin beratapkan langit jingga mengantarkan suara itu ke telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Minyoung dengan satu kantung kresek di tangan kanannya. 

" Hei! " Jaejoong agak berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Minyoung berlari kecil menyusul Jaejoong. 

" Hosh, hosh " ia terengah - engah, tangannya disimpan pada kedua lututnya. " Kau belum pulang? " tanyanya. 

" Aku baru akan pulang. Kau? " 

" Ah, aku usai mengikuti ekstrakurikuler merajut. Aku membawa benang wol warna - warni. Makanya kantungku sampai sepenuh ini " Minyoung mengeluh, mengacungkan kantung hitamnya. 

" Omo Jaejoong-a! Ada apa dengan lututmu? " Minyoung bertanya hiperbolis menunjukkan kepanikannya. 

" Eh? Oh... Aku terjatuh di taman sekolah. Karena kecerobohanku " sesalnya. 

" Lain kali kau harus hati - hati. Mengerti? " 

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Seperti tertimpa tangga dua kali. Kemarin karena keteledorannya menjaga barang sampai liontinnya lenyap dari lehernya dan berpindah ke tangan Yunho, ditemukan anak tersebut. Anak laki - laki misterius yang tidak pernah ia harapkan andilnya dalam menemukan liontinnya. Dan Guru Mael menasehatinya. Sekarang, ia kelepasan menjaga kulit tubuh indahnya. Lagi - lagi, Yunho datang sebagai juruselamatnya. Berlanjut Minyoung mencekokinya dengan petuah setaraf Guru Mael. Aish, semuanya tampak seperti kebetulan yang disengaja atau mungkin sudah diatur Yang Maha Kuasa. 

" Lukamu sudah diobati? Pakai obat biru? " 

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa detik.

" Ya ", singkatnya.

" Dari mana kau mendapatkan obatnya? Setahuku kau paling anti membawa obat - obatan ke sekolah " Minyoung menyelidik. 

Jaejoong gelagapan tapi dengan lihainya lekas berimprovisasi, " Aku mendapatkan obatnya dari UKS " Lagipula mana mungkin ia menceritakan tentang anak laki - laki bernama Yunho. Nama lengkapnya bahkan ia berada di kelas apa, Jaejoong juga tidak tahu. 

" Ah? Benarkah? Bukankah UKS sudah tutup? " 

" Tidak. Buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan obat biru dari sana ", Minyoung sudah kalah berdebat dari Jaejoong kalau begini. 

" Mm, Yea " , Jaejoong menyipitkan mata begitu menemukan keganjilan pada leher Minyoung. 

" Minyoung, lehermu kenapa? "

Minyoung tampak gusar dan lekas menutupi lehernya dengan sebelah tangannya, " Ini, aku digigit nyamuk tadi " 

" Tapi kenapa sebesar itu ya bekasnya? " 

" Haha, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa ukuran nyamuk - nyamuk di sekolah kita " Minyoung tertawa sengau, aneh dan mencurigakan. Diam - diam di dalam hati, ia mengutuki bekas di lehernya itu. Rasanya ingin mengusap bekas itu sekuat tenaga agar hilang dan yang paling penting tidak dilihat orang lain, termasuk Jaejoong. 

" Oh " Jaejoong kembali mengangguk tidak berarti. 

" Hei, itu senior Yong, bukan? " tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah parkiran motor. Minyoung menggedikkan bahunya, " Ne ".  
Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. Rumor yang ia dengar Minyoung dan senior Kim yang berwajah tampan itu sedang menjalani hubungan khusus. Ia juga tidak tahu kebenarannya. Tapi keberadaan kedua orang ini secara bersamaan; di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama justru menguatkan dugaannya. Mustahil pula jika kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin berbeda ini tidak melakukan sesuatu ketika berada di sekolah tadi. 

" Oh ya. haha dia mungkin akan pulang ke rumahnya " 

" Kau meminta tebengannya saja " 

" Hah? Untuk apa? " ketus Minyoung lalu buru - buru meralat, " Maaf, maksudku rumah kami tidak searah dan aku tidak ingin merepotkannya " 

" Kalian sedang ada masalah ya? " tebak Jaejoong. 

" Emm, kurang lebih " air muka Minyoung memburam. Melukiskan berbagai macam emosi di dirinya. 

" Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan " Jaejoong berusaha menghibur dengan cara mengelus punggung Minyoung. Permasalahan cinta selalu rumit dan menyakiti hati sia - sia. Maka dari itu Jaejoong tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun untuk saat ini. Masih terlalu dini dan banyak merugikan. 

" Ya. Gomawo " ucap Minyoung dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. 

" Itu gunanya teman, bukan? Mari kita pulang. Hari semakin sore " 

" Kkaja "

ooo-ooo

" Astaga! Ya ampun. Omo sesange. Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi " Lee Sun-mi, ibunda Kim Jaejoong berseru histeris seperti baru melihat penampakan makhluk halus. Pemandangan di depannya sangat menyeramkan, melebihi penampakan makhluk halus -seperti yang disinggung di atas-. Jaejoong tidak membisu, kepalanya menunduk ciut. Reaksi ibunya sudah ia tebak sebelumnya. 

" Lututmu akan cacat. Ah, kenapa harus dua - duanya? " 

" Maaf omma. Aku tersandung batu di taman sekolah " 

" Jadinya begini, bukan? Kau anak perempuanku satu - satunya. Yang kupelihara sepenuh hati dan menjaga keutuhanmu. Tapi kau merusak semuanya " kecewa Sunmi. 

" Omma, mianhae. Kecelakaan ini tidak disengaja. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya " 

" Kau berkata seperti itu juga tidak akan merubah keadaan. Lututmu tetap akan jelek nanti. Lalu apa jadinya kalau kau mengenakan rok dan gaun di atas lutut? Aish " desah  
Sunmi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah permatanya yang paling berharga. Sosok yang mewarisi kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Meskhi hidung bangir dan pipinya yang menawan dan tertarik ke atas diturunkan dari suaminya, ayah Jaejoong. Dari dulu, ia overprotektif terhadap Jaejoong. Walau caranya salah dan berlebihan tetapi semuanya demi kebaikan putri semata wayangnya. 

" Omma, aku mohon jangan marah - marah lagi " Jaejoong bergelayut manja pada lengan Sunmi.  
Sunmi luluh jua menatap mata besar Jaejoong. Ia menyerah dan mengalah. 

" Baik,baik. Sekarang kau mandi. Lalu turun ke bawah dan makan malam. Setelah itu omma akan mengobati lututmu. Arrachi? " 

" Ne. Aku mengerti " 

Sunmi mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, " Naiklah ". 

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak beraturan di atas ranjang. Ia melihat sekilas pada lutut yang telah ditangani ibunya, kain kasa telah membalut lukanya beserta ramuan obat di baliknya. Perih dan linu. Kemudian ia menerawang kejadian - kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Yunho; pria sedingin es, berekspresi kaku dan tidak banyak berbicara, malah mengundang rasa penasarannya. Hebat, belum pernah ia dihinggapi keingintahuan sebesar ini terhadap seseorang terlebih pria.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk "

Pintu terbuka lebar. Pria dewasa berperawakan meluluhkan masuk ke dalam dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong. 

" Jaein oppa? " 

" Ya? " Jaein memejamkan mata sementara Jaejoong memijat lembut kepala oppanya. 

" Kau tampak sangat lelah " 

" Tentu Jaejoongie. Tadi oppa dan kawan - kawan dari tim seangkatan merangkai mesin penyimpanan uranium " Jaein bernapas teratur, ia mengantuk tapi sulit mengatupkan mata sepenuhnya. 

" Emm, bagaimanapun juga itu tetap tanggung jawab oppa sebagai mahasiswa " 

" Ya, aku tahu adikku yang cerewet "  
Jaejoong mengguman tidak jelas. 

" Oppa, " 

" Ada apa? " gumam Jaein. 

" Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan " 

Jaein membuka matanya segera, bermaksud menghargai adiknya yang mulai berbicara serius, " Apa gigitan nyamuk akan menyebabkan bekas merah keunguan dengan ukuran agak besar? " 

" Maksudmu? " 

" Tadi, di leher temanku ada bercak merah keunguan. Katanya itu karena digigit nyamuk " 

" Apa ada tonjolannya? " telisik Jaein.  
Jaejoong menggeleng singkat. Jaein memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah tidak perlu diragukan

lagi. 

" Kenapa oppa? Kau membuatku bertanya - tanya! " 

" Itu dinamakan kissmark " 

" Kissmark? Apa itu? " Astaga! Jaejoong terlampau polos dan suci.

Pikirannya belum terkontaminasi hal - hal berbau seperti itu. Jaein mendesah bingung, " Kissmark adalah tanda dari ciuman seseorang. Ciuman yang bernafsu atau terlalu bertenaga akan meninggalkan bekas ciuman itu sendiri ", jelas Jaein. 

" Hah? Bukan karena gigitan nyamuk? " Jaejoong membelalak kaget. 

" Logisnya saja, gigitan nyamuk tidak berwarna merah-keunguan dan pasti terdapat tonjolan. Kau jangan mau dikelabui Joongie " 

" Tidak kusangka Minyoung berbohong " gumam Jaejoong. Kekecewaan melintas di benaknya. Minyoung berdusta dan itu cukup melukai hatinya. Sebagai seorang teman yang cukup dekat dengan Minyoung -walau mereka tidak begitu akur-, ia merasa didustai. 

" Apa yang kau katakan? Ayo, pijat oppa lagi " 

" Aish, iya iya. Bawel " gerutu Jaejoong. 

" Kau belum mempunyai pasangan Jaejoongie? " 

" Belum. Aku harus belajar dulu dengan benar, kuliah seperti Jaein oppa dan lulus kemudian sukses dalam karir seperti Jaeyoo oppa. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur kalau harapanku barusan terkabul " ungkap Jaejoong. Wajahnya berseri - berseri, menyiratkan asa setinggi bintang di langit. 

" Amin. Kau harus membuktikan perkataanmu " 

" Tentu. Aku akan membahagiakan omma suatu saat nanti dan juga menyenangkan hati Jaeyoo oppa serta Jaein oppa " 

" Adik berbakti " Jaein tersenyum bahagia lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong. 

" Appo " ringis Jaejoong. Jaein tertawa terpingkal, " Haha, sampai air mataku keluar. Ekspresimu, aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Sangat jelek dan menyeramkan " 

" Apa? " Jaejoong berkacak pinggang, matanya membulat.

" Tidak,tidak " Jaein berusaha mengebah tangan Jaejoong yang bersiap memukulnya. Pukulannya tidak sekuat petinju profesional memang, tapi tetap saja membuat nyeri di tubuhnya. Ia sudah kapok dipukuli Jaejoong. 

" Ah! Aku pergi. Annyeong! " Jaein melesat. 

" Tidak bisa. Kemari kau oppa " 

" Aduh oppa! Lututku sakit. Larinya pelan - pelan! " Jaejoong berlari tergopoh - gopoh menyusul Jaein. Kekanakan, seperti tikus dan kucing tetapi menyenangkan serta semakin mempereerat tali persaudaraan di antara mereka.

ooo-ooo

Jaejoong terperanjat kaget begitu ia mendapati keramain saat akan memasuki kelas. Murid - murid berkumpul tidak beraturan di kelas. Membuat sakit mata melihatnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan menurunkan kursi kayunya. Minyoung, teman semejanya tengah sibuk berkaca di kursinya, melakukan rutinitas klasiknya. Menaburkan bedak bungkusan di wajahnya dan mengoles minyak zaitun di bibirnya. Sehingga bibir itu tampak lebih mengkilap sekaligus menggairahkan. 

" Minyoung " panggil Jaejoong. 

" Hei, Jaejoong-a. Selamat pagi " sapanya. 

" Ne " Jaejoong menoleh lagi keluar lewat jendela lalu kembali pada Minyoung, " Ada apa? Tumben seramai ini dan kelas sangat sepi " 

" Kau tidak tahu? " tanya Minyoung meninggi. Tampaknya Jaejoong tertinggal berita. 

" Hari ini sekolah kita memperingati usia yang ke sepuluh tahun " 

" Lalu? " Jaejoong menyela. 

" Dengar aku dulu. Kita akan berbaris di lapangan sekolah. Dan murid tampan bernama Jung Yunho akan menyampaikan pidatonya "  
Jung Yunho? Jaejoong menelan air liurnya. Apakah Yunho yang itu? Ah, tapi yang namanya Yunho dari sekian ratus murid di sini bukan berarti cuma satu. 

" Maka dari itu gadis - gadis di sana sangat ribut? " 

" Yea. Gadis - gadis tidak tahu malu. Mereka pikir mereka siapa, haha " 

" Aku sependapat denganmu. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Lagipula belum tentu Yunho yang kau maksud melihat ke arah mereka " 

Bel pertanda masuk menunjukkan gaungnya, menjeda obrolan mereka. 

" Ayo, kita ke lapangan " Minyoung menyeret tangan Jaejoong.

Guru - guru sibuk mengomandoi pembarisan murid - murid. Ada saja anak berulah dan susah diatur. Lapangan sudah dipadati murid - murd dari tingkat X - XII. Panggung kecil berkanopi di depan telah dirangkai seapik mungkin. Setelah mengikuti upacara selama empat puluh menit, MC (*Master of ceremony ) muncul di atas panggung. Ia berkata entahlah apa Jaejoong tidak mendengarkannya dengan begitu baik. Karena persendian lututnya serasa akan rontok. Berbaur dengan keperihan lukanya. 

" Selanjutnya mari kita saksikan pidato dari Jung Yunho-sshi, siswa kelas X-1 " 

Riuk tepuk tangan menggema ke segala arah. Orang yang dimaksud naik ke panggung. 

" Dia?! " Jaejoong terhenyak meredam. 

Ya, kenyataannya bertolak belakang dengan kemungkinan yang ditafsirkan Jaejoong.  
Pria yang berdiri di panggung, pria yang akan membacakan pidato dan pria yang disorak - soraikan gadis - gadis adalah Yunho. Jadi, marganya Jung. Jaejoong terhenyak beberapa saat.

Kembali sadar ketika Yunho membenahi mikroponnya. Ia berdehem pelan kemudian memulai sambutannya, " Selamat pagi saya ucapkan kepada Bapak Kepala Sekolah, bapak/ibu guru, para karyawan sekolah dan teman - teman yang saya kasihi "  
Jaejoong terhenyak di tempatnya. Pertama kalinya ia menangkap dengar suara Yunho.

Suara beribawa, gagah dan sangat kecowok-an. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya kencang, " Auh " ringisnya. Aish, ini benar nyata dan ia sedang tidak berkelana di alam mimpi. 

" Selamat pagi " balas yang lain serempak.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumannya sekilas dan itu membuat Jaejoong berjungkat. Pria berwajah kecil dan berhidung mancung itu bisa tersenyum juga. Tapi kenapa di depannya sangat dingin seolah tidak menyukai keberadaannya?

ooo-ooo

tbc .  
chapter 1 . Review kalian bikin aku semangat ^^ One word comment wont hurt me, janji deeeh ^.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - AN ENIGMA BOY

(t/n : Enigma itu penuh teka - teki)

S.E.O.U.L , 18 Januari 1985

-o-

Kim Jaejoong terjepit dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia harapkan. Konsekuensi dari sikap cueknya terhadap pria - pria yang mengaku secara terang - terangan menaruh hati padanya selama ini akhirnya ia alami.  
" Kim Jaejoong! Dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu! " bentak seorang anak lelaki berperawakan tinggi serta berambut kemerahan, seperti rambut anak layangan yang kerap dijilati teriknya sinar matahari.

" Jangan seenaknya kau membentakku! " geram Jaejoong, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku - buku jarinya memutih pucat.  
" Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Asal kau tahu, ibu atau ayah kandungku saja belum pernah membentakku seperti tadi " ketusnya, jujur ia sudah tidak sabaran melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Park Subie, anak lelaki ingusan yang menyeretnya secara paksa ke sudut gudang di belakang sekolah. Muslihatnya sangat pintar, memanfaatkan situasi saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi seorang diri.  
" Itu bukan urusanku, Kim Jaejoong! " ia menyeringai iblis kemudian menjejalkan kedua tangan Jaejoong ke lipatan selangkangannya.

**CUIH **

Mengesampingkan rasa segan, Jaejoong meludahi wajah tampan Subie.  
" Jangan berani - beraninya kau melecehkanku, brengsek! Lihat saja, aku akan menuntutmu dan aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu " gertak Jaejoong sambil bersikeras menggeliatkan badannya. Hasilnya nihil, punggungnya terlalu lengket pada tembok. Subie sudah menjebak jangkauan gerak tubuhnya. Subie menyeka liur Jaejoong yang terciprat pada wajahnya.

" Kalau kau membalasku, aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini, Kim Jaejoong "

" Membalas apa, huh? "

" Membalas surat cintaku dan juga perasaanku terhadapmu "  
Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya, tidak mampu berkelit lidah lagi. Bagaimanapun, ini tak luput dari kesalahannya, tidak pernah membalas surat - surat cinta untuknya yang kerap ditemukannya di loker, meja kelas atau di dalam tasnya. Tapi bukankah dia berhak atas itu? Ia berhak untuk tidak menggubris surat - surat yang membuat perut mual itu; sarat akan kata - kata puitis memuakkan dan gambar hati yang diwarnai semerah darah. Surat hanya sekedar simbolis formal, realisasi cinta si pengirim belum tentu setara dengan isi surat. Sudah ditegaskannya, dari dulu ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cerita cinta hebta. Ia merasa keputusannya tidak salah. Ibu dan kedua kakaknya juga merestui pola pikirnya mengenai penentangan merajut benang asmara untuk sementara ini. Jaejoong masih bau kencur dan mereka tidak ingin dampak negatif dari pacaran -dalam istilah anak muda-, berimbas pada Jaejoong.

" Aku belum berminat menjalin hubungan percintaan " lirih Jaejoong dan agak melembekkan Subie. Jaejoong tidak berdusta atas pernyataanya. Berpacaran tentu akan menyita waktunya dan membuat pekerjaanya terbengkalai. Paradigma demikian hanya berpusat pada dampak negatif. Jaejoong tidak pernah merumuskan dampak positif dari berpacaran. Subie menghela napas seraya melonggarkan tangan Jaejoong pada selangkangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku kurang pintar? Apa aku kurang kaya? Katakan di mana letak keruranganku? " tanya Subie lemas bertubi - tubi. Jelas semua hal di atas sudah dimilikinya. Nyaris sempurna; ia ahli dalam pelajaran sains; salah satu senior yang digandrungi para gadis di sekolah; ayahnya seorang dokter umum dan ia difasilitasi sebuah sepeda motor. Meski kepribadiannya petantang - petenteng. Hanya saja, bukan itu nilai tolak ukur Jaejoong dalam menyeleksi seorang pria untuk dijadikan pacar. Pemikiran Subie terlalu berlebihan. Satu yang pasti, Jaejoong bukan seorang matrealistis yang memandang seorang pria dari sudut pandang kekayaan dan kesempurnaan lahiriah saja.

" Bukan itu faktor penghambatnya "

" Lalu? "

" Aku tidak mau dikekang. Aku masih mau bebas "  
"Kau bohong! "  
Jaejoong mendesah dalam - dalam, ia sudah patah arang beradu argumen dengan Subie. Ia mengemukakan gagasan seperti apapun jugatetap tidak akan melunakkan Subie yang keras kepala. Sungguh, ini di luar perkiraanya; Subie yang bertindak nekad dan tanpa pikir panjang.

" Aku tahu wajahku tidak sebanding dengan kecantikanmu. Tapi aku yakin kita bisa bersama "

" Tidak. Sudah kutekankan bukan karena fisik atau latar belakang. Apa kau tidak mengerti? " Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ia dianugerahi kekuatan sihir, ia ingin melenyapkan dirinya sekarang juga dan melanglang buana entah ke mana rimbanya. Bibir bawahnya bergesekkan dan terjepit sensual oleh deretan gigi susunya. Tak pelak, Subie membasahi kedua bibirnya. Pandangannya meliar, menjarahi beringas setiap inchi bibir mencebil berwarna merah muda itu. Disuguhkan objek seindah di depannya, siapa yang mau menolak.  
Detik berikutnya, Subie semakin anarkis. Sedikit lagi, bibirnya akan mendarat mulus di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Tapi...

**BUGH **

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam pipi Subie. Hingga membuatnya tersungkur beberapa meter dan dari pipinya menyimbah cairan segar berwarna merah. Di sana, di sebelah Jaejoong, seorang bocah lelaki bermata kecil -mata yang paling menghanyutkan- mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya ke samping. Gestur tubuhnya menghasut tatapannya yang memancarkan kemarahan luar biasa. Tatapan berkilat - kilat seolah ingin menghanguskan Park Subie; membakarnya hingga menjadi abu. Jaejoong terhenyak mendapati Yunho; tiba - tiba sudah berada di dekatnya, membaku hantam Subie. Kalau dikilas balik, ini tampak seperti kebetulan yang disengaja. Pertama; Yunho menemukan liontinnya, kedua; mengobati luka pada lututnya dan ketiga; membebaskannya dari jeratan biadab Park Subie. Yunho adalah malaikat pelindungnya, pemikiran klise namun Jaejoong sulit menangkisnya.

" Jangan kurang ajar pada perempuan! " katanya pada Subie dingin, terselip amarah yang mengganjal di intonasi suaranya, membekas luka di masa lalu. Park Subie meringis pelan lalu menjawab dengan tatapan menantang di matanya, " Jung Yunho, apa hakmu mencampuri urusanku? Ini hanya antara aku dan Kim Jaejoong "

" Memang aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku berhak menghentikan perbuatanmu yang melanggar nilai dan norma yang berlaku " omongannya persis ahli hukum.

" Oh yea? "

" Berhenti memprovokasi, bajingan! Kau laknat! "

" Persetan! Aku tidak peduli. Kau mengusikku dan Jaejoong. Memang kau pacarnya Jaejoong? Tingkah premanmu itu seolah kau sedang berusaha melindungi Jaejoong "  
tukasnya sambil mengelus pelan pipinya sebab perih menjalar, mimiknya merengek seperti bocah laki - laki yang kalah bertarung dengan teman sepermainannya. Nyalinya sama sekali tidak tergugah. Melawan Jung Yunho secara fisik sama dengan ia menyabung nyawanya sendiri. Pukulan telak Yunho tadi sangat menyakitkan. Padahal ia yakin itu baru pukulan pemamanasan. Sementara itu, emosi Yunho yang sempat meradang perlahan menguap bergantikan segelintir pertanyaan di benaknya. Mengapa ia berada di sini? Mengapa ia merasa terpanggil ketika memergoki pelecehan Subie terhadap Jaejoong? Mengapa ia memukul Park Subie? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak turut campur dalam drama kehidupan Jaejoong. Yunho membisu, ia beralih melihat pada Jaejoong yang masih bergetar, terguncang karena perbuatan tak beradab yang dilakukan Subie. Bahunya naik turun secara berkesinambungan beserta napasnya yang tersengal - sengal. Tanpa skenario, tatapan mata mereka bersirobok untuk kedua kalinya. Jaejoong bertaruh akan meleleh dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Menatap mata Jung Yunho terlalu lama membuatnya terlunta tak bertenaga, diperdaya oleh mantra - mantra di manik mata kecil itu.

" Kenapa diam saja, huh? Memang kau pacarnya Jaejoong? " tuntutnya. Yunho kembali melempar pandangan pada Park Subie.

" Aku bukan pacarnya "

" Gotjimal! (*bohong) "

" Aku juga tidak mengenalnya "

" Huh? " Subie bersuara meledek, " Kau pasti ada rasa pada Jaejoong tapi kau menyangkalnya " Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan mengolok - olok kesabaran Yunho. Tidak tinggal diam dan berpangku tangan, Yunho melangkah lebar mendekati posisi terkapar Subie.

" Brengsek! Tutup mulutmu! Jangan memojokkan aku seperti itu terus...atau.. " ia meremas kerah kemaja Subie hingga kusut tanpa ampun, "...kau mati di tanganku ", kecamnya kemudian kembali menghempaskan tubuh itu di timbunan tanah.

Subie tertawa sumbang, persis radio rusak - rusak yang sudah tidak layak diperdengarkan.

" Gertakkan konyol! Tidak akan mempan. Hahaha "

" K-kau! " suhu tubuh Yunho kembali naik drastis. Darah di sekujur tubuhnya seolah berada di puncak titik didih. Tangannya hendak lepas landas lagi ke udara dan mendaratkannya di wajah Subie agar bentuknya semakin tidak karuan. Urat - urat hijau kebiruan di lengannya nampak timbul, terpacu ayunan kencang. Otot - otot halus yang tempo lalu menarik perhatian Jaejoong, ikut membesar seiring kekuatan amarah yang saling berlomba untuk dilampiaskan. Park Subie betul - betul menyulut bara emosinya dan menumpulkan rasa toleransinya. Subie sudah menutup kedua matanya, bersiap merasakan kesakitan.

" Jangaaan! Jangan pukul dia! " pekik Jaejoong. Yunho lekas melihat pada gadis bermata besar serta berambut panjang sebahu itu.

" Wae? " pertama kalinya seorang Jung Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berbicara. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah-payah seirama matanya menatap lekat Yunho kemudian beralih pada Subie yang terkapar lemah di tanah.

" Perkelahian tidak menyelesaikan masalah " bijaknya.

" Kau sudah dilecehkan " Yunho bersuara dingin.  
Jaejoong membasahi bibirnya sekilas, " Dia belum menyentuhku sejauh itu. Lepaskan dia "

" Kau gila, huh?! "

" Yunho-sshi " mohon Jaejoong.

Yunho menimbang - nimbang permintaan Jaejoong.

" Terserah kau "

-o-

.

.

Jaejoong melengos begitu saja, bergegas mengambil tas punggungnya di kelas. Langit senja semakin memekat, menunjukkan sisi gelapnya di malam hari.  
" Kau tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku? " Yunho muncul tiba - tiba dari balik salah satu tiang berbahan dasar lapisan semen dan batu kali.

Gurat wajahnya sangat kaku, tanpa keluwesan ekspresif.

" Apa?! " Jaejoong bertanya ketus setelah membalikkan badannya, memastikan sumber suara lalu menghadap Yunho. Kekesalan masih tersisip di hatinya; kesal karena Yunho menolongnya tiba - tiba untuk ke sekian kalinya dan kesal karena masih mengingat mimik tidak bersahabat Yunho terhadapnya.

" Apakah kau tidak bisa menghargai kebaikan orang lain? "

" Aku berterima kasih padamu tetap saja kau abaikan. Aku malas mengajak patung berbicara " sahut Jaejoong dingin.

" Patung?! Hei, aku manusia. Kau jangan asal bicara! " nada suara Yunho meninggi, arogansinya mulai bergerilya mencuat. Bola mata kecil-namun menembus- itu membelalak menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atas perkataan Jaejoong. Di lain pihak, Jaejoong sempat tertegun menangkap ekspresi Yunho. Demi Tuhan, itu merupakan pemandangan langka.

" Lalu?! " datar Jaejoong.

" Kau gadis menyebalkan "

" Aku tidak peduli opinimu " Jaejoong akan memutar badan tapi Yunho menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yunho menguasai kendali keadaan. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan; mata mereka bertubrukan. Hati Jaejoong bergemericik nyaman merespon sentuhan Yunho; hangat, mendebarkan dan ia merasa ini benar.

" Ucapkan terima kasih. Semuanya dimulai dari hal kecil "

" Kau memaksaku, huh?! "

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya? "  
Jaejoong mendesah dongkol. Yunho benar - benar menyusahkan dan berego tinggi.

" Baik. Gomawo Yunho-sshi " ucap Jaejoong agak dipaksakan. Yunho mengawasi dengan padangan angkuh, mimik wajah sedinging es dan dahi yang mengkerut halus.

" Kau tidak ikhlas " gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong, " Baiklah " putus Yunho.  
Ia menghentakkan tangan Jaejoong agak kasar, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Kedua tangannya lalu dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana dan ia pergi dari sana sambil bersiul nyaring. Jaejoong terperangah sambil mengamati punggung tegap Yunho yang akhirnya lenyap di tikungan koridor gelap. Yunho seperti teka - teki. Mengungkap jati dirinya serasa seperti menyusuri labirin yang sempit dan panjang.

-¤¤¤ -

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong menguar harum buah - buahan. Ia telah mandi, membebaskan kepenatannya sepanjang hari ini. Sudah diputuskannya, ia tidak akan membeberkan pelecehan Park Subie terhadapnya kepada ibu dan kedua kakanya. Sangat beresiko, bisa - bisa mereka membawanya ke meja hijau, menempuh jalur hukum dan atau lebih parahnya sang ibu memindahkannya ke asrama khusus perempuan di pedalaman Busan. Oh, itu adalah mimpi buruk. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah tadi. Cukup berdamai dengan hati dan egonya saja, sudah lebih dari cukup dan semua sudah termaafkan. Lantas, ia menuruni tapak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Selintas, Kim Jaeyoo tengah duduk di kursi kayu sambil berkutat membaca buku sastra lama favoritnya. Lembaran menguning dan bau lapuk, bergoreskan hangul - hangul rumit beserta kumpulan majas tempo dulu yang membuat saraf - saraf di otak Jaejoong berbenturan satu sama lain jika membacanya. Kapok dan tidak mau lagi.

" Jaeyoo oppa " sapa Jaejoong santun. Berhadapan dengan Jaeyoo berbanding terbalik ketika bersama Jaein. Di depan Jaeyoo, suasana formal amat kentara. Jaeyoo menutup kembali bukunya sebelum menyelipkan karton kecil berwarna hitam sebagai tanda pengingat.

" Oh, Joongie. Ada apa? " tanya pria yang usianya terpaut delapan tahun dari Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tampan, senyumannya menghanyutkan. Bisa dibilang ia merupakan Jaejoong versi pria, bedanya; mata Jaeyoo tidak sebesar mata Jaejoong, hidungnya tidak sebangir Jaejoong dan kulitnya kalah putih dari Jaejoong. Meski mereka tidak begitu akrab namun fisik tubuh mereka nyaris mendekati. Sedangkan Jaein cenderung mewariskan ras dari ibu mereka.

" Oppa sudah makan? "

" Sudah. Kau sendiri? "

" Sudah " singkat Jaejoong, kesepuluh jarinya beradu.

" Sudah mengerjakan tugasmu? "

" Umm " ia mengangguk. Hening beberapa saat, otaknya terasa macet saat akan mencari topik pembicaraan.

" Omma menghadiri pesta pernikahan anak kerabatnya malam ini. Tadi sore beliau sudah berangkat. Sementara Jaein pergi ke Jeolla-do, menghadiri acara seminar dari kampusnya " kata Jaeyoo mencairkan suasana. Mungkin ia juga merasakan kecanggungan adik perempuannya.

" Apa? Kenapa Jaein oppa tidak memberitahuku? " kesalnya. Karena biasanya, Jaein akan lebih dulu pamit padanya.

" Seminarnya mendadak. Tadi temannya menghubungi telepon rumah dan setelah mengangkat telepon ia langsung tergesa - gesa mengemasi barang bawaannya " jelas Jaeyoo.

" Ah Jaein oppa tetap menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau nanti pulang ke rumah " kekanakan Jaejoong meletup tiba - tiba, tidak sadar kalau ada Jaeyoo di dekatnya.

" Begitukah? "

" Eh?! "

" Coba, kau ancam oppamu yang satu ini seperti itu " Jaeyoo mengerling jahil pada adiknya. Jaejoong terhenyak, pertama kalinya.

" Oppa " manja Jaejoong, tahu oppanya menggodanya.  
Jaeyoo tertawa renyah melihat wajah Jaejoong. Jarang ia berbagi tawa canda hangat bersama Jaejoong seperti saat ini.

" Tidak. Oppa bercanda " Jaeyoo mengelus poni Jaejoong, " Jaejoongie, malam ini kata makan bulggogi " (*bulggogi adalah kuliner khas Korea yang terbuat dari daging sapi yang disayat, dilumuri minyak, dicampur bawang merah dan bawang putih dan dibakar beserta kecap manis).

" Siapa yang mau memasak, oppa? "

" Memasak? Tentu tidak ada, Joongie. Maksud oppa, kita makan di luar. Oppa traktir. Kau mau tidak? "

" Siapa yang mau menolak, oppaku tersayang " Jaejoong mengulas senyum manis.

¤¤¤

.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan mobil VW Kodok berwarna hijau yang mereka tumpangi menepi di dekat kedai terpal pinggir jalan. Lokasinya bertetanggaan dengan semak belukar yang melata semerawut dan kedai makan itu hanya diterangi pendaran lampu putih. Kedai sederhana namun bersih itu cukup ramai, ada sekitar sepuluh orang. Sementara itu, sepanjang jalan sangat gelap, minim suplai penerangan. Jaejoong dan Jaeyo mengambil tempat duduk di dekat tungku pembakaran bulgoggi. Mencari celah kehangatan dari perapian tersebut. Hawa malam ini sangat dingin menusuk tulang. Mantel yang dikenakan Jaejoong tidak begitu mempan, nakalnya udara tetap menguntit setiap inci kulitnya.

" Kau mau minum appa Joongie? "

" Teh hijau hangat saja oppa "  
Jaeyoo memanggil seorang pekerja, " Aku pesan dua porsi bulgoggi, semangkuk soondae (* sup sosis) dan dua gelas teh hijau hangat ".

" Nde " sahut pekerja itu.  
Selang beberapa menit, pesanan mereka telah datang dan cacing - cacing di perut mereka sudah siap berpesta pora menstimulasi aroma makanan. Jaeyoo memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya. Rasa lapar memang sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Jaejoong mulai melahap nasi dan bulgogginya sendiri.

" Oppa, boleh aku minta kuah sup soondaemu? "

" Tentu boleh Joongie, mari oppa tuangkan ke piringmu " Jaeyoo membeceki seperempat piring Jaejoong.

" Gomawo oppa "

" Cheonmane "

Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati, ada baiknya ia dan Jaeyoo ditinggalkan berdua saja di rumah. Membuka kesempatan emas untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dan kakaknya. Salah satunya makan bersama di kedai ini. Terlebih, Jaeyoo sudah memiliki penghasilan sendiri, matang dan mapan. Jadi, Jaejoong tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati.  
Jaejoong terlalu semangat sampai nasi dan saus kecap bulgoggi menjejak di sudut bibirnya.

" Astaga, lihatlah. Adik gadisku makan dengan belepotan. Santai saja, tidak ada anjing yang mengejar "  
Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

" Bibirmu sayang " Jaeyoo mengambil lembut dua butir nasi di sudut bibir Jaejoong dan mengusap noda saus kecap. Sungguh, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kemesraan.

¤¤¤  
.

.

Jaeyoo dan Jaejoong telah siap makan ketika Jaeyoo pamit ke toilet untuk buang air besar. Jaejoong sempat terbahak dan otomatis mendapat toyoran keras dari Jaeyoo. Kini ia terduduk sendiri, merenung tidak jelas.

"Dua kali " Jaejoong nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya kalau kedua tangan itu tidak menahan pinggangnya.

" Kau " desis Jaejoong memandang pria di sebelahnya. Ia kaget bukan main, tidak menyangka bertemu Jung Yunho di tempat ini dan di waktu yang sekarang. Sedikit janggal, Yunho mengenakan pakaian serba hitam hanya kausnya terdapat dua garis warna putih. Topi rajutan warna hitam menimpa kepalanya.

" Apa maksudmu 'dua kali?' " polosnya.

" Dua kali aku memergokimu sedang bersama pacarmu pada hari ini. Cuma yang sekarang tampak lebih dewasa, tampan dan kaya "

" Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun. Pacarku yang mana? Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini " ketus Jaejoong. Kekesalan kembali memuncak memandang raut dingin dan kaku yang terpancar dari wajah Yunho.

" Memang aku tidak boleh kemari? " timpal Yunho tidak kalah ketus. Dahinya mengkerut, alisnya mengusut dan sebelah sisi bibirnya dinaikkan. Sinis.  
" Bukan begitu " Jaejoong menciut takut dan agak gelagapan tapi berusaha membalikkan keadaan, " Jangan - jangan kau memata - mataiku ya? "

" Mwo?! Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku kemari karena menemani seseorang membeli bulgoggi untuk makan malam kami "

" Seseorang? Siapa? "

" Rahasia "

" Nama yang aneh "

" Tsk " Yunho mengumpati Jaejoong pelan dengan segelintir makian kasar. Jaejoong berpura - pura tidak mendengarkannya.

" Yunho-a ayo kita pulang " suara seorang wanita memecah obrolan aneh mereka. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Karena mereka sendiri juga bingung apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan tadi. Omongan tidak jelas dan tidak berisi. Wanita bertubuh semampai tersebut tidak menanggapi sama sekali ketika Jaejoong membungkukkan punggungnya sekilas lalu tersenyum ramah. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Orang ini memang tidak melihat bentuk sapaannya atau memang sengaja tidak mau beramah-tamah? Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho terasa aneh dan sulit dipahami.

" Ye. Semua pesanannya sudah lengkap aegya? Aku sudah lapar " kata Yunho pada wanita cantik tadi.  
Jaejoong tertegun, ' aegya '? Kekasihnya Yunho?

" Sudah, tenang saja. Makanya, mari kita pulang agar kau bisa lekas makan. Cepat " ia melihat sinis pada Jaejoong, " Untuk apa pula berada di sini bersama orang aneh "

" Arraseo "  
Wanita tadi pergi lebih dulu dan Yunho menyusul. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki, ia menatap Jaejoong dan tatapan mata mereka lagi - lagi bersirobok syahdu. Yunho menganggukkan kepala perlahan, entah apa maksudnya. Ia berbalik namun suara Jaejoong menghentikannya dan terpaksa ia kembali menoleh.

" Jung Yunho "

" Hm? " intonasi teramat datar.

" Hati - hati di jalan "

Yunho tidak mengucapkan apapun dan bergegas melenggang pergi.

¤¤¤  
.

.

" Oppa... "

" Ye? " sahut Jaeyoo sembari fokus mengemudikan laju mobilnya.

" Apa aku gadis menyebalkan? " Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganjalnya semenjak tadi.

" Mm? Apa?! Ckckck, kau adikku yang paling manis "

" Tapi di sekolahku ada murid lelaki yang tidak menyukaiku oppa. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Namun aku berani bertaruh kalau aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya " Jaejoong mengadu pada Jaeyoo. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini hanya tempat berbagi dan sandaran hati.

" Orang seperti apa yang tidak menyukai adik oppa? " sebelah tangan Jaeyoo mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong.

" Entahlah. Ia sangat dingin "

" Oh, menurut oppa mungkin perangainya memang seperti itu. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Mungkin tidak benar dia tidak menyukaimu "

" Ya. Semoga saja " lirih Jaejoong. Kadangkala ia seakan berada di persimpangan memikirkan sikap Yunho. Bocah itu terlihat jelas tidak menyukainya; dingin, ketus dan kaku. Tapi di berbagai kesempatan, Yunho tak luput menolongnya secara terang - terangan. Yunho tidak mau dan belum pernah terseyum untuknya. Padahal setelah pembacaan pidato waktu itu dan di koridor sekolah, ia melihat dengan mata telanjang, Yunho membalas hangat senyuman gadis - gadis yang mengeluk - elukkannya.

¤¤¤  
.

.

" Jadi, Jung Yunho yang membacakan pidato beberapa hari lalu cukup populer ya " ujar Jaejoong pada Minyoung setelah menangkap dengar keributan yang diciptakan gadis - gadis di kelasnya. Topik mengenai Jung Yunho sudah menjadi santapan sehari - harinya di sekolah. Sayangnya, ia tidak terlalu tertarik terlibat mengetahui secara menyeluruh tentang bocah lelaki berwajah dan bermata kecil itu.

" Begitulah. Kenapa Jaejoong-a? Kau iri? Suaramu terdengar lesu " Minyoung berkelakar.

" Aish, jangan menggodaku Hwang Minyoung " Jaejoong menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja, " Aku hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa menarik perhatian gadis - gadis di sekolah kita " Jaejoong melenguh panjang dalam hati. Yunho ibarat sebutir gula pasir yang disatroni semut - semut rakus. Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau ia adalah salah satu korban konkret daya tarik Yunho. Otot - otot halus yang bersarang di lengan Yunho adalah biang keroknya, menyilang otak Jaejoong dan membuatnya berdecak kagum diam - diam. Bagaimana tidak? Di usia sebelia ini, Yunho sudah memiliki salah satu aset kematangan pria. Sekedar kekaguman sementara, karena ia sudah cukup hilang rasa karena

pemaksaan Yunho waktu itu.

" Kau berlebihan Jaejoong-a. Buktinya aku tidak tertarik " sanggah Minyoung bersungguh - sungguh. Benar pula, jika Minyoung sudah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang pria, ia tidak akan segan melangkah lebih dulu untuk mendapatkan pria itu. Sementara untuk Yunho, tidak ada komentar berarti yang pernah dilontarkannya.

" Emm, aneh juga. Kau benar tidak menyukainya? "  
" Wajahnya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria. Tapi aku akui ia tampan " Minyoung mengerling penuh arti.

" Jadi? " alis Jaejoong bertaut penasaran. Mencoba menyelami pemikiran Minyoung sama dengan mengurai benang kusut. Gadis berwajah sensual ini gemar membuat orang lain bertanya - tanya liar.

" Di pertimbangan pikiranku yang kedua mungkin aku akan bersikeras mendapatkannya. Hahaha "  
Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut, " Aku kira kau serius dengan perkataanmu "

" Hei, aku tidak setega itu meninggalkan pacarku "

" Pacarmu? Senior Yong? "

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya lagi? " Minyoung menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong mendengus.

" Hufh "

" Jaejoong, kau menyukai Jung Yunho ya? " tuding Minyoung lalu terkekeh pelang. Puas karena berhasil membuat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah masam. Alhasil, menuai kritik besar - besaran dari Jaejoong. Ia menyikut lengan Minyoung.

" Yah! Apa alasanku untuk menyukainya?! Sama sekali tidak ada alasan yang tepat, bagus dan sejenisnya. Aku masih waras Minyoung-a. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan batu. Tidak bisa berekspresi, tidak bisa tersenyum dan irit berbicara "

" Batu? Irit berbicara? Yang aku tahu batu tidak dapat berbicara malah. Kau ini, mengada - ada "

" Aish " Jaejoong mendecak. Baru kali ini ia kalah berdebat dengan Minyoung. Lantas, Minyoung terus mengolah tawanya hingga garis tawa di atas pipinya timbul menjalar. Membuat Jaejoong kesal memang menyenangkan, pikir Minyoung dalam hati. Pemikiran yang sama persis dengan Jaein, kakak Jaejoong yang nomor dua.

" Ngomong - ngomong, selama bersekolah hampir sebulan di sini aku tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Jung Yunho. Sekitar empat hari lalu aku baru melihatnya. Em, ia menemukan liontin emas putihku. Dari situ awal perjumpaan kami " Jaejoong menunjuk liontin bertatakan mata berbentuk hati di lehernya.

" Jinjayo? "  
Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, " Perangainya sangat buruk. Pelit bicara, kaku, dingin dan membuat bulu romaku meremang " ingatan Jaejoong melayang pada peristiwa kemarin malam di kedai terpal bulgoggi. Jung Yunho yang misterius semakin menyeramkan dengan pakaian serbahitamnya.

" Setahuku ia baru masuk sekolah lima hari yang lalu. Dengar - dengar, ibunya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan tewas di tempat. Maka dari itu, Yunho-sshi izin lebih dari tiga minggu. Ia menguburkan jenazah ibunya dan mengikuti serentetan acara berkabung di rumahnya " jelas Minyoung panjang lebar.  
Jaejoong termangu, matanya membelalak lebar, " Kau tidak bercanda Minyoung-a? "

" Astaga! Kau pikir aku manusia macam apa?! Tidak mungkin aku tega mengarang tentang kematian ibu orang lain! " sergah Minyoung cepat mengemukakan advokasinya.

" Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar berita itu "

" Huh? Masa'? " Minyoung mendengus keras, " Makanya, perhatikan lingkungan sekitarmu dan peduli pada orang lain " Minyoung kembali menyerangnya dengan nasihat - nasihat orang tua yang selalu statis dari masa ke masa. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia bergumul dengan lamunannya sendiri. Ibu Yunho sudah meninggal dunia? Kalau dihubungkan dengan watak Yunho sekarang, mungkin ada keterkaitan bermakna. Bisa saja Yunho merasa sangat terpukul dan tertekan, tidak bisa menerima kepulangan ibunya ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa. Sehingga wataknya berubah sangat kaku dan dingin. Kalau ia berada di posisi Yunho pasti ia akan merasakan gejolak kepedihan batin yang sama, atau bahkan lebih parah. Karena ia seorang perempuan yang lebih payah mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hari - hari yang akan ia jalani; banjir air mata dan keterpurukan mental. Beruntung, kedua orangtuanya masih utuh. Ayah dan ibunya yang saling melengkapi dan tak jemu - jemunya mencurahkan kasih sayang pada ia dan kakak - kakaknya. Entah kenapa, terpercik rasa iba untuk Yunho dari relung hatinya. Bocah itu tampak baik sebenarnya hanya saja ia kurang cakap mengekspresikan perasaannya.

" Yo! Guru Mael segera tiba. Cepat berbenah! " teriak seorang murid memberi komando. Seluruh murid lekas membenahi posisi duduk mereka yang acak kadut.

¤¤¤

.

.

Yunho membasuh wajahnya di aliran air kran yang mengucur deras. Ia butuh rehat. Ia lelah dan sudah berada di ambang batas. Tidak mau terjerumus ke lubangnya sendiri tapi itu sudah mutlak pilihannya. Rahangnya mengetat keras, urat - urat pada lehernya bermunculan.  
" Yunho-a, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan " seorang gadis berparas cantik memeluknya dari belakang.

¤¤¤

.

.

¤ THE GOOD DAWNING  
.

¤¤¤

Langit malam semakin menggelap murka. Bunyi petir yang saling sahut menyahut menabuhkan genderangnya kian memekatkan aura menakutkan. Tak pelak, bulir - bulir air mata langit menetes dan membasahi permukaan bumi. Bau khas debu dan tanah menguar sepoi - sepoi akibat guyuran air hujan. Dedaunan bergesekkan berlainan irama seiring angin kencang bertiup maraton tak menentu. Hujan deras melanda lingkup Kota Seoul. Berdiri seorang remaja cantik berpayung atap halte bus. Kim Jaejoong menanti tumpangan bus, namun yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang. Lelah ia menopang dirinya tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Karena kalau ia mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu panjang di belakangnya, maka sosoknya tidak akan nampak oleh supir bus dan dengan santainya si supir tadi melanjutkan laju kemudinya tanpa berhenti. Tidak kurang dari tiga kali ia pernah mencicipi kejadian menyebalkan seperti itu. Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan, hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang dan kulit senang sekali menjahilinya. Jaket rajutan yang dikenakannya tidak mempan sedikitpun, sekedar pemanis tak berfungsi. Sepatu kulit kebanggannya tak ayal ikut menangis karena air hujan mengurangi performanya. Bibir delimanya membiru, wajahnya memucat pasi dan helaian rambutnya tertata berantakan. Jaejoong sangat tidak karuan. Sejauh memandang, ada seseorang berlari tunggang langgang menuju ke arahnya. Tidak terlalu jelas untuk mengenali orang itu. Pandangan Jaejoong merabun terkecoh oleh kabut nakal yang menari - nari di udara. Dalam beberapa detik saja, orang tadi sudah mencapai halte dan berteduh di sebelah Jaejoong.

" Yunho " suara Jaejoong tercekat. Ia mengira ini bunga tidur belaka dan begitu ia mencubit pipinya, ia meringis kesakitan. Bukan mimpi ataupun halusinasi. Bocah di dekatnya sekarang ini ialah Jung Yunho. Ia menjinjing tas sekolahnya. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Penampilannya acak - acakan, sama seperti Jaejoong. Bedanya, ujung hidung bangir Yunho merona merah.  
Tanpa tegur sapa, aneh. Mereka teman satu sekolah, sudah bertatap muka beberapa kali dan bercakap - cakap -walau topik pembicaraan mereka selalu ngawur-. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya kalau hubungan di antara mereka terjalin baik. Atau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

" Hatchim " Yunho menoleh tatkala Jaejoong bersin kecil. Ada secercah makna di pancaran mata kecilnya.

" Kim Jaejoong, kau flu? "

" Apa? Aku? " Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Yunho mengajaknya bersua.

" Ya, kau. Memang siapa lagi orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong di antara kita berdua?! " balasnya dingin.

" Aish. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku terkena alergi dingin " Jaejoong mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Ia tidak yakin juga, suhu tubuhnya

"Kenapa baru pulang? " suara Yunho melunak.

" Aku mengikuti ekstrakurikuler memasak di sekolah. Hatchim! " Jaejoong menggosok hidungnya yang agak berair dari dalam, " Kau? Kau dari mana? Kau tidak memakai seragam sekolah ya " imbuh Jaejoong.

" Kau memang flu. Kau pilek " bukannya menjawab, Yunho mengalihkan -mungkin tidak bisa disebut mengalihkan juga- pembicaraan. Entah faktor asa Jaejoong yang terlalu membuncah, tapi raut wajah Yunho menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

" Aku- " pengelakkan Jaejoong terhenti ketika telapak tangan Yunho mendarat di dahinya. Nafasnya tertahan. Kakinya seakan tidak berpijak pada permukaan tanah. Ingin mengedipkan mata tapi seakan lengket. Kehangatan tangan Yunho menyalur kemudian menjalar pada Jaejoong.

" Tubuhmu panas. Kau demam "

" Aku juga merasakannya "

" Lalu kenapa kau bilang alergi dingin?! Kau membohongiku " ketus Yunho.

" Aku tidak ada maksud membohongimu. Mana kutahu tubuhku demam " Jaejoong sebenarnya masih ingin menyanggah tuduhan Yunho namun mendadak kepalanya bergejolak aneh. Pusing menderanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan - pelan berulang kali, berusaha membuatstabil pandangannya yang mengabur buram.

" Kau kenapa, Kim Jaejoong?! " panik Yunho tanpa sadar.

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa semuanya berputar - putar. Kepalaku sakit " ia memegang pelipisnya. Tubuhnya sempoyongan, bergerak layaknya orang di bawah pengaruh minuman beralkohol. Nyaris ambruk ke tanah jika tubuhnya tidak lengser ke pelukan Yunho. Mengandalkan naluri manusianya, dengan gesit ia menangkap tubuh ramping gadis itu dan meraupnya ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan panjangnya mengelilingi pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong terhenyak bercampur kesakitannya. Tanpa jarak, tubuhnya dan Yunho menyatu padu; basahnya tubuh dan pakaian Yunho, nafas hangat yang menyapu kepalanya dan degup nyaman jantung Yunho. Pertamanya sedekat ini dengan pria. Pengecualian untuk kedua kakaknya. Sepatutnya ia berterima kasih pada keadaan sehingga ia bisa merasakan kehangatan salah satu murid lelaki yang digilai gadis - gadis di sekolahnya.  
Yunho membimbing Jaejoong duduk pada bangku halte. Dalam posisi menyamping, ia tetap mendekapnya.

" Kau masih sadar, bukan? " tanya Yunho berbisik.  
Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya yang berada di lekukan leher Yunho. Tenaganya menguap entah ke mana, ia seolah tidak berdaya dan tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Suaranya pun terkurung oleh sakit kepala yang menjangkitnya.

" Seharusnya kau bawa payung dan mantel yang lebih tebal. Bawa juga syalmu. Kau kan tahu, akhir - akhir ini musim hujan tengah mewabah "

" Mmh " gumam Jaejoong, kembali mengangguk menciptakan gesekan pada lekukan leher Yunho. Bibir mencebilnya ikut bergerak, tidak sengaja bersentuhan sekilas pada leher Yunho. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada Yunho. Ingin berjengit, tapi segera ditahannya karena malu. Hampir setiap hari mitos bibir Kim Jaejoong, siswi X-3 menjadi buah bibir para bocah lelaki di kelasnya. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun melibatkan diri di dalamnya; bualan tidak berisi yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Tapi mau tidak mau ia akan menangkap dengar ocehan - ocehan tersebut. Dan barusan ia telah merasakannya dalam keadaan sadar. Persis seperti yang diperdebatkan teman - temannya, baik, malah lebih menggila. Sialan, rutuknya dalam hati.

" Yunho-sshi " Jaejoong memanggil namanya serak. Terdengar sensual serta membangkitkan hal tertentu.

" Ya "

" Kenapa kau selalu dingin, selalu ketus dan tidak pernah hangat padaku? Aku berpikir kau membenciku tapi tidak mungkin kukira. Kau selalu menolongku di bermacam situasi yang mengimpitku aku jadi sangsi. Aku tidak mengerti. Kadang ini mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita berteman tapi aku juga tidak tahu " Jaejoong mengoceh berantakan tapi Yunho bisa memahami maksud perkataan Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia tidak mampu membeberkan semuanya. Karena kalau ia melanggar komitmennya sama dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" Jaejoong "

" Mmh "

" Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan membawamu pulang. Keluargamu pasti, emm khawatir "

" Mmh " hanya gumaman, bukan jawaban berarti. Yunho agak menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, mata Jaejoong telah terpejam rapat seiring nafasnya berpacu teratur. Ia menatap lekat pada wajah polos itu. Cantik sekaligus manis. Yunho tidak bisa menarik kembali pujiannya. Bibir tebal merekah itu agak terbuka, menampakkan dua gigi susunya. Yunho merasa dikendalikan oleh insting prianya kala jari telunjuknya berpindah untuk mengusap bibir bawah Jaejoong. Ia menekan jarinya ketika terhenti di tengah bibir itu. Kenyal dan cukup basah. Segera ia melonjak begitu terlintas sebuah bisikan di benaknya. Ini tidak benar. Sentuhan pipi Jaejoong di lehernya kian menghangat. Kondisi Jaejoong nampaknya semakin memburuk.

" Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku " ujar Yunho ragu. Ia jadi serba salah. Mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang tapi ia tidak tahu alamat rumah Jaejoong, di samping itu ia tidak tega membangunkan Jaejoong. Sinar lampu yang berpijar lurus dari jalan raya menyadarkan Yunho. Bus sudah datang dan ia ingin menuntaskan semuanya.

¤¤¤

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kursi rotan panjang yang telah dialasinya menggunakan kasur tipis. Yunho menuju dapur lalu kembali lagi beserta sebaskom air es dan handuk putih. Ia menanggalkan mantel Jaejoong secara perlahan dan mematung kaku tatkala ragu harus melakukan apa. Ia mengerang pelan. Di sana, Jaejoong terbujur dengan seragam tipisnya yang basah karena air hujan. Menembus dan tercetak lekuk - lekuk tubuh khas remaja perempuan dan segala sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik seragam tersebut. Bentuk tubuh ideal dan idaman. Yunho tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya kini memerah padam. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat menyulitkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun, ia bukan jenis pria yang memanfaatkan kesempatan di tengah kesempitan. Walau Jaejoong sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar, ia masih tahu batasan dan tidak ingin berbuat macam - macam. Jaejoong menggigil di dalam tidurnya, serasa meriang kejang. Sangat dingin. Yunho terkesiap keras seketika menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Jaejoong.

" Omona! Panasmu sangat tinggi. Jaejoong-sshi? " Yunho kebakaran jenggot di tempatnya.

" Nggg " gumam Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho membeku patah arang. Sungguh, tidak ada gagasan yang berarti. Ia tidak ingin berperkara akibat kondisi Jaejoong yang nantinya semakin memburuk bila tidak segera ditangani. Jalan pintas ditempuhnya. Lantas, ia membuka kancing seragam Jaejoong satu per satu. Tidak butuh pertimbangan matang - matang, hanya berpikir panjang untuk ke depannya. Sumber segalanya terletak pada seragam yang basah ini. Yunho tercengang beberapa saat dan menelan air liurnya susah payah ketika mendapati suguhan penggoyah iman di depannya. Indah, tanpa cacat dan tampak fiktif.  
Lebih sempurna ketimbang tubuh beberapa bintang panas wanita yang pernah ia saksikan dari balik layar kaca. Shit, ayolah.

-

.

.

" Aegya, ayolah " tatapan Yunho memohon kala ia mencoba membujuk seorang gadis cantik bertubuh semampai. Tak pelak, ketika tadi menginjakkan kaki di rumah dan menemukan seorang penghuni asing terkapar tak berdaya di rumahnya, gadis tersebut naik pitam. Rasa itu, kembali menghasut kesakitan hatinya.

" Tidak " desisnya.

" Aegya, jebalyo "

" Aku tidak mau. Bawa dia pulang. Aku tak sudi menampung gadis benalu seperti dia. Aku benci melihat wajahnya yang cantik sok memelas itu

" kata gadis itu ketus. Matanya berkilat - kilat penuh amarah. Seperti ada dendam tersendiri yang tersisip di dadanya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan siapapun bermalam di kediaman mereka, asalkan bukan gadis bernama Kim Jaejoong.

" Ia deman, Aegya. Apa kau tidak menaruh rasa iba sedikit saja? Di mana peri kemanusiaanmu? "

" Jangan memojokkanku! Kau membelanya ya sekarang? " suaranya naik satu oktaf, sedikit membentak sehingga Yunho terusik.

" Jung Aegie! Kau lancang sekali terhadap kakakmu! " balas Yunho, tidak kalah geram. Ia sudah kehilangan kendalinya juga karena sedari tadi mereka seolah tidak menemukan kesepakatan dari perdebatan mereka yang tidak berujung. Bahu gadis itu naik turun cepat seiring deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur, menahan desakkan amarah. Biasanya, ia selalu sependapat dengan Yunho atau Yunho tidak pernah menolak permintaanya. Tentu, karena ia adik semata wayang kakaknya tercinta, sudah pasti Yunho selalu berusaha mengabulkan keinginannya. Tapi kali ini kenyataan berseru lain. Ini bukan kakaknya.

" Kau kenapa?! Kau tidak memihakku, huh? Kau lebih membela gadis sialan itu?! " Jung Aegie tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Walau masih menginjak usia remaja, ia berani menentang apapun yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya secara terang - terangan. Wataknya sama saja, keras seperti Yunho.

" Aku memikirkan keadaannya. Aku mana tega membawanya pulang di tengah hujan deras begini. Tidak ada lagi bus yang beroperasi " Yunho lebih lunak, mengalah.

" Alasan! Jangan - jangan, oppa sengaja menampungnya di sini karena oppa tidak mau berjauhan darinya. Kau menyukainya, huh?! "

" Aku? " ia mendecakkan lidah, " Kau jangan ngawur! Omonganmu sama sekali tidak berdasar! Terserah, aku tetap akan membiarkannya tidur di sini malam ini " Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya ke bangku kayu di sebelahnya. Menatap Jaejoong sekilas yang sedang terlelap dengan baju kebesaran miliknya. Mimiknya seakan tidak berdosa dan tidak terusik dengan perdebatan Yunho dan Aegie. Pipi Yunho menghangat kala ingatannya ketika menukarkan pakaian Jaejoong kembali menyergap. Segera ia menepis pikiran itu.

" Aish! Oppa menyebalkan! " gerutu Aegie sambil menghentak - hentakkan kakinya persis sindrom bocah lima tahun. Ia kalah tapi ia tidak sudimenerimanya. Bagaimanapun, Yunho lebih berkuasa dan berhak atas semua keputusan dibanding ia.

" Aku mengantuk. Kalau kau mendengar ia rewel, temui aku di kamarku. Aku akan mengatasinya " baru beberapa langkah, suara Aegie menghentikannya, ia berbalik " Kenapa kau harus mengatasinya? " tanya Aegie ketus.

" Karena... aku peduli padanya, mungkin. Sedikit "

" Kau gila, oppa! "

" Jangan bicara sembarangan "

" Oppa, aku ingatkan kau. Jangan pernah kau menghancurkan komitmen yang pernah kita buat "  
Yunho merasa lidahnya kelu, tidak ada kekuatan membalas perkataan Aegie. Komitmen? Kenapa ia lupa akan hal penting itu?

- o-

.

.

_**tbc **_

hahaha  
apaan ni? RnR plese ^^ _**This fic is nothing without you, guys!**_^^


End file.
